Nightless Night
by nature-girlie
Summary: Time to visit Finland again. Epilogue out. The end of Natural Wonders saga. R&R for the last time.
1. Prologue

**Nightless night**

_Paring:_ Jess&Rory

_Summary:_ Their relationship lasted Dean, Jess' mom... How are they going to survive being nearly 10 000 miles away from each other.

_A/N:_ Hey this is the last story in the Natural Wonders saga. Though it's not necessary to you to read Moonpath and Sunrise... And I know I'm a bit biased (you'll probably gonna find it out :D)

Disclaimer... Never owned, never will... All the praise and glory to ASP!

**_- Prologue -_**

"When was our flight to Tornio going to leave?" Rory asked Paris, when they were sitting in the inland terminal in Helsinki-Vantaa Airport in Finland.

"In 30 minutes. Why?"

" I was thinking to call Jess.. and mom."

"Are you stupid it's 10:25 am here, it's like 3:25 am in Hartford."

"Oh.. well then I'm going to call only Jess."

"You think that he's awake"

"He is." Rory only stated... She walked to the nearest phone booth, put 2 euros in it and put the number. It rang barely two times before Jess answered.

"Hey babe. How was the flight"

"Hey. Exhausting. I've just sat like 12 hours in a plane, and I'm tired. It's 10:25 am in here. It's insane. I hate this..."

"Oh, the wonders of jetlag.."

"Tell me about it."

"How has it been in there.."

"Well seeing only the airport it's been nice. All the people are speaking so strangely.

"Well maybe 'cause they're speaking Finnish!"

"Yeah, yeah.. mock my brains, when they're tired.. But I can't talk any longer. We have to go to gate. Our flight to Tornio is leaving in 20 minutes. I'll call you in not so ungodly hour, ok"

"Yeah. I love you Rory"

"I love you too Jess..."

"Only 18 days left..."

"We'll manage... We have phone and e-mail..."

"Yeah. I still can't believe Luke let me order internet... But what hell am I talking in here. You gotta go. Have a safe flight to Tornio."

"Thanks. Bye Jess."

"Bye Rory."

Rory hang up and walked back to Paris (the person). Soon their flight was announced and they went in. One and a half an hour later the arrived to Kemi-Tornio airport. Their summer project had begun.

_A/N:_ Ok, it was short but basically this was only a prologue... This is the summer when Rory went to Washington, in the series 3... But I changed the place. More information about why etc. is coming in the next chapter... What do you think.. Should I continue? Review :)


	2. Chapter 1

**Nightless night**

_Paring:_ Jess&Rory

_Summary:_ Their relationship lasted Dean, Jess' mom... How are they going to survive being nearly 5 000 miles away from each other.

_A/N:_ Hey this is the last story in the Natural Wonders saga. Though it's not necessary to you to read Moonpath and Sunrise... And I know I'm a bit biased (you'll probably gonna find it out :D)

_A/N2:_ I Checked had some mistakes in the first chapter, such as the distance between Finland and States (it's more likely 5000 miles than 10 000 miles, as well as the flight time it may take over 20 (!) hours from Hartford airport to Helsinki (pretty insane!)...

_A/N3:_ We have 9 grade comprehensive school, and then 3 grade high school. We go to school when we're 7, so the students in 2nd HIGH SCHOOL grade here are 17/18...

A/N (on 1st November, checked some empty spaces, there should've been words)

_Disclaimer..._ Never owned, never will... All the praise and glory to ASP! I own though the names of Finnish characters (note, they're not real people, they just act like my teachers etc. act...)

_**- CHAPTER 1-**_

_**Flashback**_

_"You're going to Finland, why?" Jess asked._

_"It's this school thing. They send two students here and Me and Paris go there."_

_"And Euro high school. Why from States."_

_"They're building new contacts, and beside they're chancing the name to a Internation High School next fall."_

_"Oh, but why. I really waited for us to have some spare time."_

_"I know" Rory said and kissed him tenderly. "But it's only 19 days, we'll survive."_

_"Only 19 days. Not the whole summer holiday?"_

_"No, only 19 days. SO are you ok with this."_

_"Yeah. You know. It's only 19 days."_

_"That's good. Now get me some coffee and I tell about it more..."_

_**Flash forward**_

"Hello girls. My name is Mikko Karjanne. I'm the student counsellor of Tornion Yhteislyseon lukio. Let's go and get your things and get going"

"Ok" Paris said and they walked to the luggage area. This airport was small. There was practically nothing. Few shops and a café. They got their luggage and walked to Mikko's car.

"It takes about 20 minutes to get to Tornio. You'll meet your guest families in the high school." Mikko said when they turned to a road that was going to take them to Tornio. Both Paris and Rory were tired.

"Excuse Mr. Karjanne. Do we have anything special today, or can we go to sleep when we're in there."

"No we don't have, we were thinking you might be tired."

Soon they arrived to the school. There were two guys and a punch of girls waiting for them. In the middle stood an old lady in a red dress. She looked odd. They got out of the car and walked towards the group.

"This is our head master Maire Kuusisto."

"Hello, It's nice to meet you Mrs. Kuusisto" Both Rory and Paris shake hands with her/

"Here is our Euro high school second grade students Marja and Timo are your guest family's children. But as I told you already we don't have anything else today. So we'll meet on Monday, and If you have any questions Marja and Timo can answer or if they don't, they have my number. Is everything clear? And you Euro high school members, we have those regional studies to do, so let's go in"

Most of the group walked in and two normal looking persons were left.

"Hey, let's go. There's my car." The guy, Timo, said.

"You must be pretty tired. At least I was when I came from States last week"

"Yeah, we're tired. You've been in States?" Paris asked.

"Yeah. I was in an exchange year in Bakersfield, California."

"Cool." She said.

10 minutes later they arrived to the Family Jantunen's house.

"My parents are still at work, so here are your room. We don't bother you more. Sleep well." Timo said and closed the door.

"What's up with you Rory. You've barely said a word."

"I know. I'm just tired. And I miss Jess."

"Ugh.. Go to bed then" Paris said. Though her words went to a deaf ears.. Rory was already sound asleep.

_A/N:_ Short again... They're getting longer and longer...What do you think.. Should I continue? Review :) And I seriously hope none of my school mates is reading this :)


	3. Chapter 2

Nightless night

Chapter: 2

Rating: PG

Paring: Literati

_Summary:_ Their relationship lasted Dean, Jess' mom... How are they going to survive being nearly 5 000 miles away from each other.

_Disclaimer..._ Never owned, never will... All the praise and glory to ASP! I own though the names of Finnish characters (note, they're not real people, they just act like my teachers etc. act...)

a/N (1st November - corrected some empty spaces, where should've been a word)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory woke up to a noise coming from the next room. Paris wasn't sleeping so she must be on the other room. Rory stood up and walked to the door. Some kind of strange music was playing there, she heard Paris laughter as well as some others.

"_Ooa hela natten, ooa hela dan. Ooa hela natten, skrämma slag på halva stan. Ooa hela natten lång tills du upptäcker mig. Aoo, aoo, aoo, aoo..."_

_(A/N... Hang out all night, all day. All night, frightening half of the town's people. Hanging out all night until u saw me. Aoo, aoo, aoo, aoo")_

She knocked the door and Timo came to open the door.

"Hey Rory, come in" Rory walked in and saw Paris sitting in a bed with 3 other girls. 2 boys were sitting on the floor and there were a chair free near the stereo system. There were three bowls of chips, sweets and popcorn on the floor. The TV was open and it seemed they were going to watch a movie.

"This is Rory, And here are Elina, Marika, u saw my sister Marja earlier "showing the two girls in the bed and continued "and these are Henkka and Olli. Elina and Olli are dating and; Marika and Henkka are also a couple. Sit down. We're going to watch a Finnish movie called "Helmiä ja Sikoja". Pearls and Pigs is the name in English."

"Ok" Rory sat to the floor pillow and started to listen the song that was playing now. Henkka must've noticed the look on her face and said.

"This is a really stupid Finnish hip hopper. Cheek and the song is "Avaimet mun kiesiin". They actually filmed the video in Miami."

"Enough with that hip hop shit. Let's play some real music." Rory noticed a girl, she though she was Elina saying.

"Shut up Elina! We're not listening any of that Clash or Ramones crap." Rory's head rose and she noticed that Elina was actually wearing The Clash-t-shirt and black pants.

"U both shut up! What do u want to listen?" Timo asked Rory and Paris.

"I'm fine with everything. This is ok" Paris said

"Me too... though I'd rather listen The Clash" Rory said.

"Hah, what did I say!! I told u no1 listens to hip hop!" Olli yelled.

"Oh you all just shut up! Will u! Didn't you say Marika that you had to leave at 9 pm." Marja said.

"Yeah. We are." Marika answered.

"Well then, we're not going to listen no kind of music.. Let's watch the film." Marja said then and put the DVD on.

The movie was interesting, though there were English subtitles, you could watch it. The movie told about a little girl who became a child pop star with a help of few young "criminals" and an old chid star. During the movie, Rory had time to check out what kind of people these teen were. Marika was wearing jeans and a topshirt. Henkka was wearing ¾ shorts and a jumper. Marika had moved to sit on the floor, between Henkkas v-shaped legs, when Rory came in. Elina was sitting in the bed, her boyfriend, also in black sleeveless shirt and jeans, was sitting against the bed. Elina's legs were against Ollis shoulder. They reminded Rory a little bit about Jess and her. So happy and in love.

As the movie ended it was already 9.10 pm and both Marika and Henkka were in such a hurry. They were ment to be meeting some other guy Vesa in some pizzeria at 9. After they left silence fulfilled the room.

"Hey, don't u guys know how stupid this is. I know you can speak really good English! Hell, you Elina speak much better then I do!" Timo said to the Finnish teens and then to us "We Finnish think that we have to speak perfect English before we start speaking it."

"What kind of music you listen Paris and Rory?" Elina asked when she walked to the stereos and put some cd on. "This is Finnish band name Joku Paikallinen bändi. They're really good"

"This is ok" Paris said (A/N.. I have no idea what kind of music taste she has!!)

"Yeah, this is great." Rory said "SO you like the Clash a lot?"

"Yeah...."

It was nearly 1 am when Elina and Olli left home. The night had been interesting. Rory and Paris went to bed as well.. First day in Finland over. Not bad – Rory thought – got few new friends.. I miss Jess...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Thanks for reviews. Next chapter coming quite soon! This chapter had me (quess who!) and my friends in it. This is the typical way we spend our night/evening at someone's place and watch a movie or just talk and listen to music. And the thing (silence) in the end, has happened to me when we were at my friend place with the exchange student from states... well almost the same... He talked, we laughed and then it was dead silent again... yeah yeah... You didn't need to know that, but if u really read this all the way here u could be nice and give me a review as well! ng


	4. Chapter 3

**Nightless night**

_Chapter:_ 3

_Rating:_ PG

_Paring:_ Literati

_Summary:_ Their relationship lasted Dean, Jess' mom... How are they going to survive being nearly 5 000 miles away from each other.

_Disclaimer..._ Never owned, never will... All the praise and glory to ASP! Though I own the names of Finnish characters (note, they're not real people (real name), they just act like my teachers etc. act...

A/N... The reason why last chapter had so many characters was because those people will appear later on this fic... And usually there's always lot's of people in the same room when we meet up with friends... Just hang on! ng

_NOTE!!! Because school year ends in Finland already in May/early June, the real students don't have school. This thing happens on the third week or something... So that Mid Summer fest is in the middle. But the Euro high school students have a summer course (not usually!)_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory and Paris woke up to a knock on the door. The digital watch in the room showed it was 7.30 am. Old-ish woman, she had red hair and she was wearing glasses, opened the door.

"Good Morning girls." she said and when she got answer from both of the girls, she continued," I'm Timo and Marja's mother Marjanne Lautakari. Dress up and come to kitchen to have some breakfast. You have to be in school at 9."

They dressed up and walked to the kitchen. Marja was sitting in a chair drinking coffee and Timo was making a new pot of coffee.

"Paris told me you like to drink coffee. New coffee coming soon" Timo said to Rory

"No I don't like coffee." Rory said and got a strange look from Timo and Paris.

"Oh"

"I love it"

"Ok" Timo said laughing. "You can take whatever you want from fridge."

Paris took out yoghurt from the fridge but Rory didn't really find anything edible. When she opened one of the cupboard doors she noticed Pop-tart package.

"You have Pop-tarts?"

"Well usually we don't, I brought few package of them when I came back. I just fell in love with those. You can take those. My host family has already sent me another one."

"Thanks."

After having a breakfast, both of the girls visited bathroom and soon they were on the road to school. Timo ride the car and Paris sat next to her. Marja and Rory sat in the back.

"I don't know if we have anything special today. I think Mikko said that we're going to Kukkolankoski."

"I though so too," Timo said.

"What is Kukkolankoski? " Paris asked.

"It's a rapid about 30 kilometres, well about 19 miles from the city centre. They sell really good _spit whitefish; _I think we're going to eat it there. But I'm not that sure if that was the place where we were going,"Marja explained.

"I have to ask but what kind of people study in Euro high school. Is it a private school or what kind of." Rory asked.

"Well." Timo started "It's actually part of Tornion Yhteislyseon lukio. Where actually Henkka and Marika as well as Elina and Olli go to. Euro high school is public school, everyone who wants to study in English and in Swedish go there."

"Ok."

The way was really short to school. And they arrived. It was ten to nine and there were few girls over the door.

"Before we go there. Try your best to avoid that cubic headed, 1 ft long feet, annoyingly speaking girl. Her name is Maija. She's all bitchy chick. Just take my word; you don't want to talk with her." Marja warned.

"Ok" Paris and Rory said looking quite amused. There are similar kinds of people here as well. They all got out of the car and walked towards the door.

"Hey Timo," Maija said winking eye to him. "We're going to Kukkolankoski today. You want to sit next to me."

"No thanks, Maija, "Timo answered looking slightly annoyed.

In Fifteen minutes everyone was there and a bus drove to the yard. They step in, Rory and Paris sitting together, and Timo and her sister Marja sitting together, leaving Maija to sit with her follower Kiti.

_-End of chapter 4-_

A/N: Thanks for reading, and reviewing.. Do that again! Sorry 'bout the short chapter! But next chapter coming soon... Well when I get inspiration to write it... New chappy of _I Drove All Night_ coming sometime soon! ng


	5. Chapter 4

**Nightless night**

Chapter: 4

Rating: PG

Paring: Literati… kinda

_Summary:_ Their relationship lasted Dean, Jess' mom... How are they going to survive being nearly 5 000 miles away from each other.

_Disclaimer..._ Never owned, never will... All the praise and glory to ASP! Though I own the names of Finnish characters (note, they're not real people (real name), they just act like my teachers etc. act...

A/N… Let's pretend that Rory and Paris came to finland(tornio) on Wednesday.. So now is Thursday!

* * *

"Man that was funny" Paris said when they came home after their trip to "Kukkolankoski".

"Yeah.. And I have some nice pictures!" Timo said amd got a side push from Paris.

"Not funny!"

"You just said it was!" Timo laughed. "Did you like it Rory"

"Yeah it was fun. And that spit whitefish was delicious."

"Yeah it really was." Paris said.

"Hey, do you have msn on your computer?" Rory asked. She wanted so badly to speak with Jess, after seeing Timo and Paris flirting to each other…

"Yeah.. You can use it in my room. " Marja said as she walked inside, she had gone to a shop to buy some groceries. Rory walked to Marja's room and opened the computer. It was four, so it would be 9 am (A/N or 8 am) in Stars Hollow. _Hopefully Jess is awake, she hoped._

_Yes online!_ She though as she saw her mans name signed in..

**LovesCoffee#2:** Hey handsome!

**TheNextHemingway#1:** Hey beautiful! Only 17 days left!

**LC#2:** Yeah… there two days have been like a decade.

**TNHW#1:** For u maybe… but for me hell yeah!

**TNHW#1:** How has it been?

**LC#2:** Awesome.. The people here are really nice. I fished today!

**TNHW#1:** What!

**LC#2:** Yeah.. Timo (host brother) took pictures!

**TNHW#1:** I never though I'd see this day. :)

**LC#2:** And the rest of the family is great. And Timo and Marja's friends are awesome. One girl had The Clash shirt on..

**TNHW#1:** So they really understand good music :) lol

**LC#2:** Yeah lol… How's Stars Hollow been…

**TNHW#1:** Ok.. Your mother has been here all day… Luke had to take her home. She didn't want to leave. And when he came back, he had a smile on his face.. hmm..

**LC#2:** OMG! Maybe he has done his move on mom.. This is great.. And I'm not there :(

**TNHW#1:** Well I keep eye on them.

**LC#2:** Good boy :)

**TNHW#1:** Thanks…

"Hey Rory. We were planning tomorrow. It's the Midsummer eve.. We don't have school tomorrow, so we're going to one cottage to have a little party. Ok?" Maria said…

"Ok"

**TNHW#1:** Hey are u here.. I don't have much time to stay here. Luke needs me downstairs.

**LC#2:** Oh sorry. Maria came in. We're going to one cottage tomorrow.

**TNHW#1:** You're not the Rory I know. You don't fish or go to a cottage :) lol

**LC#2:** lol.. Have fun working!

**TNHW#1:** When wont I have?

**LC#2:** yeah :) Tell Luke and others I said hi!

**TNHW#1:** Will do! CUL8R!

**LC#2:** kiss. I love you.

**TNHW#1**: kiss back Love you too.

_TheNextHemingway signed out_

Rory sighed.. There was something going on with Mom and Luke.. This is awesome.. It was fun to talk with Jess again.. She stood up and walked to the kitchen. Maria was prepairing food and Paris and Timo were chatting.

"How was Jess?" Paris asked

"Jess was Jess.. There might be something going on between Luke and Mom"

"You got to be kidding!"

"I'm not!" Rory said with a smile.

"Food is ready! Sit down and fasten your seatbelts. Prepare yourself to an ultimate Finnish cuisine trip! " Marja said and put a baking tin to the table.

"What is this" Rory asked horrified look on her face.

"Escalloped liver" Maria said as Rory continues to look at her…

* * *

a/n : Short chapter, I know... But now that you've read this.. REVIEW! Pretty plz! Next chapter is about the Midsummer Eve and coming soon probably tomorrow! Only 3 chapter and epilogue left in this Natural Wonders saga! n-g 


	6. Chapter 5

**Nightless night**

_Chapter:_ 4

_Rating:_ PG13

_Paring:_ Literati… kinda

_Summary:_ Their relationship lasted Dean, Jess' mom... How are they going to survive being nearly 5 000 miles away from each other.

_Disclaimer..._ Never owned, never will... All the praise and glory to ASP! Though I own the names of Finnish characters (note, they're not real people (real name), they just act like my teachers etc. act...

_A/N_… Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! I know I haven't been updating this fic (well any of my fics...) for like AGES! I try my best to end this saga/this fic and I drove all night as well by the end of this month. And well i wrote 3 chaps left, well 2 from this.. actually it is 1 chap + epilogue... I believe it's FRIDAY in this chap!

* * *

Rory and Paris woke up to a sunny and warm summerday. Birds were singing outside the house. They both walked out of the window and saw the youngsters sitting in the balcony eating their breakfast..

"My mother and father have left the building" Maria said, wearing a "Elvis has left the building t-shirt "Mom is sorry that she hasn't had time to get to know you better, they planned this trip over a year ago. They'll be back next monday."

"Ok. You were speaking something about some cottage" Paris said while poaring a glass of orange juice as she waited her toast. Rory was already sitting on a chair drinking her second cup of coffee.

"Yeah, we'll leave as soon as you pack your stuff. You want anything to drink? And by that i mean something alcohol?" Timo asked.

"Alcohol. How young can you be to drink?"

Timo answered laughing, "Well you can start drinking when you born, but you can by alcohol when you're 18."

"But.." Rory started.

"Well I understand. If you're not used to drink that's ok. But i have to tell you, half of the group that comes there are gonna get themselves so drunk that they have no idea what happened tonight tomorrow. But i have to go to Alko, liquire store, to buy something to drink. Are you sure you don't want anything?" Timo asked

"It's ok if you don't anything. I'm totally gonna stay in drinking soda all night." Maria said.

"I think I'm gonna go with that soda line." Rory said.

"Me too" Paris said.

Timo left the girls to sit in the balcony and left to go to liquire store. An hour later they packed Timo's car and hopped in. Ride to Ollis family cottage took about 50 minutes. There were a lot of girls and boys already in there. Rory noticed Ollis girlfriend, Elina starting up a fire. Maria noticed look on Rory's face

"She's a girl guide. She usually starts the fire up and warms sauna up etc."

"Oh kay..."

"Finally you're here. Come and join the party!" Olli came to speak with them. "Girls sleep, well sleep and sleep" olli continued grinning, just like Tristan had " in that smaller cottage. We boys "taking Timo under his elbow "sleep in the second floor of the main cottage. Sauna is right down that road, also a small beach and a pier. But go take your stuff to the cottages and well hang around".

"What have you taken all ready?" Maria asked

" Hmm.. well... some homeburned. Don't tell Elina, she hates that. Did you Timo bring her some sider? Maybe that will shut her up."

"Yeah, few bottles. You have kossu? (A/N: strong alcohol, same kinda like italian grappa) " After Olli had nodded " maybe we should go and do the punch then."

More and more people came to the cottage. All were having fun, some not so fun, because drinking can cause some nasty complications. Swimming, barbecuing, just relaxing, getting to know the finnish youngs. Rory and Paris even went to a sauna. It was around three at the morning when Rory went to bed... But Paris.. she had been talking with Timo all night, and Rory woke up when Paris came to the room. It was 7 am.

* * *

A/N I know it was a sucky end of chapter... and a short one too... and noJess...I just wanted to put this online... I didn't really know what to write.. we didn't really have a special Juhannus last summer so... Well as i said, only one chapter and epilogue left... They're coming home... Thanks for reading, i'd appreciate a review( to tell the truth, it makes me work faster!)! I promise next chapter will be out soon.. not another half an year without updating! n-g 


	7. Chapter 6

**Nightless night**

_Chapter:_ 6

_Rating:_ PG-13

_Paring:_ Literati…

_Summary:_ Their relationship lasted Dean, Jess' mom... How are they going to survive being nearly 5 000 miles away from each other.

_Disclaimer..._ Never owned, never will... All the praise and glory to ASP! Though I own the names of Finnish characters (note, they're not real people (real name), they just act like my teachers etc. act...

_A/N…_ So this is it. This is the last chapter of this fic. Epilogue though is still coming, but well kinda this story is over. The epilogue ends the whole Natural Wonders saga (moonpath, sunrise, nightless night). It has been pleasure to write (even though there was that massive writer's block.. :D) , I hope you have had good time reading this.. but well... enjoy the chapter. I noticed that i've used both MARJA and MARIA from the guest family sister.. so they're the same person.

* * *

"Vad Helvete!" (Whatta hell!) screamed Elina when she saw her brothers best friend, Timo, kissing Paris. "This is like the last night and now you're making your move! Stupid man. She's leaving tomorrow, you know" 

Timo and Paris looked at Elina like she was some kind of a monster. But they both got it that she was right. Paris and Rory were leaving tomorrow. They had spent soon 19 days in Finland. Getting to know the people, the culture. But it took to the last night that Timo had made his move on Paris. And it was too late.

"Ok.. Maybe i've drank too much. Yeah, well, umm, hmm.. continue.. " Elina said smiling, leaving the room.. "Olli where are you.. Wanna have sex?"

Both Timo and Paris laughed. "She's sometimes lil crazy.." he said, but then got serios "But sadly she's right. You're leaving tomorrow. But I really like you. I like you a lot. You're this crazy, all have to be in control kind of girl, and I'm just.. well whatta heck.. i'm falling in love with you.. I know i've known you only for like 18 days, but you're something special."

Sudden silence fileld the room when Timo had stopped talking. Paris was just starring at him.

"You know, I could stay for another month." Paris finally said smiling

"Really?"

"Uh-huh" Paris nodded and hugged him. Soon they were sharing a passionate kiss. Rory was sitting in a dark corner, seeing all that happened, and she was smiling.

**ooooooooooo**

"You have packed your stuff right?" Paris asked when she entered the room. Rory noticed that Paris' bed was made, it look exactly the same it had looked the morning before.

"Yeah, all packed."

"So, you're gonna stay here? Or did I hear right?"

"Yeah i think.. I'm gonna stay. I wrote my parents an e-mail and told them i'm gonna stay. Are you ok with that. You know, you have to travel alone and.."

"I'm not traveling alone" Rory said rising a "Unknown Soldier" and "Under the north Star I and II" all by Väinö Linna. "And I'm happy for you. I saw the sparks between you and Timo. Are you happy?"

"I believe I am." Paris said falling down her bed and then continued by saying "I really am."

"Good.. Good luck with everything. Send me a e-mail every now and them, when you're not attached to Timo's lips" Rory said laughing making Paris laugh as well. "And call me when you get back, ok?"

"Ok"

"Hey Rory, you ready? We have to go." Maria came to the room.

"Yeah, let's go." Maria took one of Rory's bags and Rory took her backbag and one other bag.

Paris and Maria walked her to Timo's car and loaded the car. Rory hugged Maria and gived a smile to Paris.

"Remember to write!" she shouted to the girls when they leaved the house.

It took about 20 minutes until they got to the airport. They unloaded the car and Timo walked Rory in.

"If you do anything to hurt Paris, I'm coming down and killing you, got it!"

"Yeah yeah.. Don't worry she'll be back in one piece.. I'm not that kinda guy who just playes with someone's feelings. I'm serios with her. I have strong feelings."

"I'm glad for both you and Paris."

_FLIGHT TO HELSINKI LEAVES IN 10 MINUTES, PLEASE GO TO THE GATE_

"This is it then. Tell thanks to your parents. I'm gonna miss you guys. You're great."

"Thank you. I will say the thanks. I'm gonna miss you too" Timo said giving a hug. Rory walked to the gate and to the plane (A/N the Kemi-Tornio Airport IS SMALL!). She was coming home.

**ooooooooooo**

After waiting few hours in Helsinki the flight to Hartford left. It was gonna be long long flight, nearly 20 hours. But Rory had few good books to read. She had already read Unknown Soldier, which was a funny book. But she had liked it. It was a war book, but the language was great.

**ooooooooooo**

It was noon when Rory got out of the plane in Hartford Airport. She immediately saw her mother, who was trying her best to get to her, but the guards were stopping her. After Rory had done the customs and gotten her bags she run to her mom, giving her a hug.

"You're never gonna leave me again!"

"Umm.. mom... I can't breath.. And you have to let me leave.. You know college and all!"

"Yeah yeah.. but come on.. We have to go.. I'm sorry but we have this big conference in Inn, so I can't hang out with you today. But well you have probably something better to do? Hey.. you don't look like you're suffering from jetlag?"

"You have to work.. oh man.. I was thinking of spending some time with you. Well i have to spend my time with Jess then. And for the jetlag issue, well i didn't sleep last night in Finland and well i slept in plane, so no jetlag..."

"Ok ok.. now come on.. " Lorelai took one of Rory's bags and they walked out of the airport. "Oh yeah, what soviniers did you bring?"

**ooooooooooo**

After Rory had left her luggage home she left to the bridge. She and Jess had made a deal to meet there. A smile formed in to her face when she saw Jess already sitting in there.

"Have you been waiting here the all 19 days?"

"Pretty much." Jess said and got up. Jess took Rory to his arms and gave a little kiss to her lips. The kiss got a more passionate and powerfull. Showing the longing in the kiss. They sat down and Rory laid her head to his elbow. "This is for you" Rory said giving a book to him.

"Red line by Ilmari Kianto. You've read this?"

"Yeah.. and it fits prefectly to you.. Same kind ofchauvenist writer like Hemingway was"

"Are you saying that I'm a chauvenist?"

"No, I'm just saying that Kianto is just like Hemingway. And I couldn't care any less if you were a chauvenist. I love you the way you are." She said smiling but continues "Though with me you wouldn't be achauvenist for a long."

* * *

_A/N.._ so the last chappy is end. Thanks for reading. Now review please. Tell me what you liked.. Still the epilogue to write. Something really interesting is going to happen :) And it has something to do with wedding, Finland and nightless night. N-g 


	8. Epilogue

**Nightless night**

Epilogue

Rating: PG-13

Paring: Literati…

_Summary:_ Their relationship lasted Dean, Jess' mom... How are they going to survive being nearly 5 000 miles away from each other.

_Disclaimer..._ Never owned, never will... All the praise and glory to ASP! Though I own the names of Finnish characters (note, they're not real people (real name), they just act like my teachers etc. act...

A/N… So this is it. This is the epilogue.. This epilogue ends the whole Natural Wonders saga (moonpath, sunrise, nightless night). It has been pleasure to write (even though there was that massive writer's block.. :D) , I hope you have had good time reading this.. but well... enjoy the chapter. I noticed that i've used both MARJA and MARIA from the guest family sister.. so they're the same person. All the things that i could find from web (wedding gowns, flower bouquets...) are linked at the bottom of the page!

* * *

"Oh it's so beautiful here." Rory said as she stepped out of the car. 

"Yes it really is." Jess said . "But you know what is more beautiful?"

"You tell me" Rory said smiling.. she kinda already knew the answer.

"You" Jess said and kissed her and took a small boy to his hands.

"I'm so glad Paris got herself a good man."

"Someone who can fight back" Jess replied laughing.

"It's been four years since i've been here in Finland. Though it really hasn't changed." Rory told to Jess. "We should go inside. The seremony is right to begin."

"Lead the way, my love."

The stepped into the church and since they were family of the bride they sat on the right side of the church. The church was huge, white flowers everywhere. Timo was standing right by the altar, wearing a light blue tuxedo, Olli and Henkka standing next to him. Opposite to him there were Hanna and Marja. Paris had asked Rory to be her maid of honor, but since Richard Lucas Mariano had born a year and a half earlier and she was 3 months preagnant again she wanted to sit during the seremony.

The church organ started to play F Mendelssohn's wedding march from A Midsummer Night's Dream, everyone stood up and watched as Paris and her father stepped into the church. Walking by the aisle, Paris in pearl-decorated wedding gown with white calla bouquet, they soon reached the altar area, where Paris' father gave her to Timo. The Priest spoke both English and Finnish during the seremony, even though Paris had learn quite a bit of Finnish in the last few years.

" Do you, Timo Petteri Lautakari, want to take Paris Cecilia Gellar to be your wedded wife, love her till the end of time?"

"I do."

"Do you Paris Cecilia Gellar, want to take Timo Petteri Lautakari to be your wedded husband, love him till the end of time?"

"I do."

"By the power Lord and the land of Finland has given, I kow pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

As Timo and Paris shared their first kiss as a wedded couple the wedding march by E. Melartin started to play and Timo alongside with Paris walked out of the church. The guests weren't throwing rice outside the church, since it was forbidden.

The Wedding party was held in Antinsaari, few minutes ride from the Alatornio Church. The happy couple drove little farther so that the guests would arrive at the place before them. As the black Toyota Corolla came into the view, everyone started to cheer. Now it was ok to throw rice, so as the couple got off the car, rice rain was obvious.

"Congratulations Paris." Rory said as she hugged Paris.

"Thanks."

"So are you now, Paris Lautakari?"

"Actually I was thinking to stay with Gellar."

"Ok. Congrats again." Rory said and hugged Timo.

"Congrats Timo. You deserve her."

"Thanks, and I know i do" Timo said smiling.

Jess had just been following her, giving Paris a hug and a handshake to Timo. He had met Timo few times, and he couldn't say anything else that he was a great man. Small Rick was coming alongside his dad.

The party was great. Timo and Paris had chosen a finnish walz to their first dance, after all the finnish tradition is to dance walz. After eating it was time to throw the flower bouquet. Since Jess and Rory already were married, two months after Rick was born, they watched as the group of ladies went into a group.

"If Elina is going to catch it, we're coming here again soon." Rory said to Jess.

"I wouldn't mind. It's beautiful in here" Jess said and watched as the bouquet flew threw the air, ending in Elina's hands. Olli was smiling and it seemed that there was a chance of wedding coming ahead soon.

Rick had been sleep for few hours already. It was getting midnight.

"I still can't understand how it's possible that it's so bright at this time of day." Jess said.

"Yeah I know. Let's take a walk outside."

Rory and Jess walked to the small beach near the party place. They sat down and watched the sky. Jess was holding Rory in his arms, his left hand caressing smoothly her belly. Noices of celebration was in the air, but those two lovers sat there and looked at the sky. The sky of nightless night.

THE END.

* * *

A/N: The links, 

Church: http/www.tornio.fi/kirjasto/torkok/alatornio/atkirkko.htm

fanfiction . net got annoying and didn't let me put the paris' dress link here.. but you can go to (cut the space's)  
_thebridalshop _DOT _com_ SLASH _Forever_ UNDERLINE_ Yours_ SLASH _35123_ DOT _htm_

Paris' bouquet : http/www.table-time.ch/images/kalla.jpg

Paris' ring: http/www.gioie.it/items/product.cfm?TYPE1&ART1000145801&PRG11http/www.gioie.it/items/product.cfm?TYPE1&ART1000145801&PRG11

Paris' neclace: http/www.gioie.it/items/product.cfm?TYPE1&ART1000089025&PRG1

_**Thanks for reading. Now I wish the final reviews. Tell how i've done. Thank You. N-g**_


End file.
